The Steel in her Eyes
by Carthaki Empress
Summary: Not allowed to return after her first year, an angry and disappointed Revised! Kel went to the Yamani Isles. Five years later, she returns, a lady-in-waiting to none other than the Princess Shinkokami, betrothed to one of her greatest friends.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Well, I've written several stories, but this is the first one I've actually posted. I believe my next Tammy fic will be a Daine/Kaddar romance, so sorry Daine/Numair shippers. I never liked that pairing. Also, soon I'll have a Harry Potter fic, and Lord of the Rings. I do plan on updating regularly, so the story won't just rot in my computer. I wrote this because I tired of stories where Kel was denied the chance to return, and went to Shang. Shang doesn't accept people over the age of six! Eleven is far too old to become a Shang warrior! I have not yet decided on the ship, but it will probably end up being Kel/Dom, with possible hints of Kel/Neal. Enjoy! Please review  
  
Disclaimer: You know the ropes.........I don't own anything except for the plot, and characters you don't recognize it. Nor could I make money off of them if I tried. So don't credit me with anything. Well, nothing that should be credited to Tammy.

The servingman bowed to Kel, then opened the door and announced her. She entered the office, listening to the door as it closed at her back.  
  
Lord Wyldon stood with his back to her, staring through a window that opened onto a palace rose garden. Was he looking at flowers, she wondered, or maybe at the nobles who walked there as the skies grew dark?  
  
"You sent for me, my lord," she said.  
  
Lord Wyldon sighed and turned. "Sit down, girl."  
  
Kel hesitated, then sat  
  
Wyldon absently massaged his right arm. "I want you to listen to me. I speak to you as I would to my daughters."  
  
Kel blinked at him, startled. She supposed she knew that Lord Wyldon had a wife and family, but she had forgotten it. It was hard to imagine him with any life other than that of training master to the pages and squires.  
  
"Now that you have made your point, consider the future. Soon your body will change. The things that you will want from life as a maiden will change. Pursue the course you have and you might be crippled by an accident." He looked at his right arm and smiled crookedly. "What if you fall in love? What if you come to grief, or cause others to do so, because your thoughts are on you heart and not combat? This year was the easiest."  
  
You think so? She asked him silently. It wasn't your year was it? She opened her mouth to reply.  
  
"Not now," he said, raising his hand. "Do not answer me now. Go home and think about it." He sighed. "You are dismissed."  
  
She had to hear him say it. "I can't come back, then."  
  
The training master shook his head wearily. "I will not deny that you have excelled in both academic and physical training. However, having a maiden among us will soon become a liability. I do what I think is best both for you and the lads. You may not return."  
  
Kel stood, carefully schooling her face not to show her disappointment and anger. "As you wish, my lord," she responded, her voice trembling slightly as she exited the room.  
  
Kel first went to her room, and dragged her things out to the hall, where the servingmen would come and fetch them to her parents' home in Corus. Most of the pages would just be leaving their things in their rooms, but of course they would be returning the next year. She then went to Neal's room, where she knew her friend waited for word.  
  
Neal and Roald were both there. They looked up with worried faces as she entered. Neal stood and walked to embrace Kel tightly.  
  
"You were right," Kel said, returning Neal's embrace, and giving Roald one of her own. "Tell everyone good-bye for me."  
  
"It's not _right!"_ Roald exclaimed with surprising vehemence for one usually quiet.  
  
Kel looked at him sadly, wishing she did not have to leave such loyal friends.  
  
"Where will you go?" Neal asked, his voice shaking.  
  
Kel gave him a weak smile. "Wherever I want," she answered. "But I'll let you know." And with that, she left, before she had Merric, Cleon, Esmond, Seaver, and Faleron after her to say good-bye also.  
  
Kel took her time as she walked to her house in Corus. _Where will I go?_ she wondered. _I would return to Mindelan, but for my sisters-in-law. I don't think I could bear staying in Corus, and seeing my friends become what I could not._ She had to fight to keep herself from shaking both in anger and sadness. _And what of my friends? I don't want to just leave them. However, just as I don't want to hear my sisters-in-law remarks, neither do I want those of Joren and his cronies.  
_  
She was so caught in her thoughts that she did not realize when she reached the Mindelans' residence. Her mother answered the door. She took one look at her daughter's face, and hugged her tightly.  
  
They went to sit in the parlor. Kel's father, Piers, joined them, and sat next to Kel. "Do you want to return to Mindelan?" he asked.  
  
Kel shook her head.  
  
"And I know you don't want to go to the convent."  
  
Kel looked at him, completely shocked that he had even suggested it.  
  
"And I doubt you want to stay here," Ilane remarked, correctly interpreting the look on her daughter's face. "There is a ship setting sail for the Yamani Isles. You don't have anymore kimonos that fit, as you have grown a lot. We would have to get you fitted. Can you be ready in three days time?"  
  
Kel raised her head to look at her mother. "Could I really?" she asked, speaking for the first time since she was home.  
  
Ilane smiled. "Let's get you packed."  
  
A/N: Hope you like it! Let me know if you want more. This was mainly setting the scene, so the chapters will get longer. Merci beaucoup! Review please!


	2. Default Chapter

IceMaiden7: So glad you like the idea. I'll write as fast as I can without the story turning into crap. And I'm honored that you used the word "please" for me!  
  
Anastazia Silverwind: There will be more, and I have not yet decided on a ship. All I know for sure is that it won't be Kel/Raoul, Kel/Joren, Kel/Roald, or Kel/Cleon.  
  
mygerbil: So pleased to hear you say it.  
  
Nazzy Nazzy Nazgirl: There definitely will be more, and by any chance would you happen to be a Lord of the Rings fan? I am too, as you will see if you read my bio.  
  
Rosielady: Thank you!  
  
SperryDee: Anything, for someone who asks so politely!  
  
Protector of the Small: Thank you. I plan to.  
  
starLOver11: Thank you!  
  
white phoenix erialis: Well, half of the good grammar may be because half of the chapter is straight from The First Test. However, I am endowed with the Grammar Gift, and I hope nothing will change.  
  
jakalaki: Well, now you have this to consider! And yes, I am very much looking forward to the Yamani Isles; though I think only three chapters will take place there.  
  
Starikka: I have not yet decided on a ship, but I have considered Kel/Neal. If not that, it will most probably be Kel/Dom, or Kel/Some Random Yamani.  
  
Dancer Gal: Thanks. Sorry about the lack of updates, but I've been busy.  
  
ccccccccccc( ): Sorry it's taken so long. I'll get better.  
  
an anonymous geek: Like I said, I'm still considering. I have a little ways to think about that, since Kel won't be returning to Tortall for three more chapters and won't even see her friends for four.  
  
Snowangel8: I will.  
  
sw33t t3mptations: Thanks, I'm planning on it.  
  
Smidjett: I haven't decided yet. You may be disappointed, or you may be very happy. Or I may not make it a Neal or Dom fic. PrincessAlyssa16: I'm glad it is different. That may be what I end up doing.  
  
All right! On with the story!  
  
"Keladry," someone called. "We're half an hour away."  
  
Kel finished changing, neatly putting her breeches and tunic where her kimono had been before. Straightening, she pulled at the edges, hoping to get some of the wrinkles out that the six day journey had given it. She buttoned her suitcase, and stepped outside of the miniscule room she had been given. She went on deck, and looked out over the sea. Kel could make several small mountainous islands that drew increasingly closer.  
  
Kel sighed, allowing one emotion to escape from her. Any tears in her Yamani mask would have to be mended if she wished to be shown any respect in the Yamani Islands. She knew that she would be given a welcome, as she was part of the emperor's inner circle, on account of being the daughter of Ilane of Mindelan.  
  
As the ship drew near enough to discern the port, Kel let a small smile escape her lips. She had missed the islands, though it would have been nice were she returning for a different reason. She would miss her Tortallan friends.  
  
A sparrow chirped behind her. Kel's smiled widened. _At least I haven't lost all of my friends, _she thought wryly. She had not been able to convince Crown, Freckle, and their band of sparrows to stay behind. She felt another pang, as she remembered Peachblossom. She had grown to love him, and she hoped that his next rider would be good to him.  
  
Kel then began to think about all of the friends she had left behind in the Islands. She remembered Lady Yukimi noh Daiomoru, who had been her best friend. She remembered Shinkokami, better known as Shinko, or Cricket. She thought about Salmina, the daughter of a Tyran ambassador who was better than any Yamani at fan toss.  
  
Kel shook herself out of her reverie. They were pulling in to port. Kel exited the ship, and was shocked to find herself facing one of her best friends from when she lived in the Islands. "Yuki?" she said, her eyes crinkling slightly in the Yamani equivalent of a smile.  
  
"I am glad to see you remember me," the girl teased, her eyes crinkling also. "I have been sent to escort you to the palace." Yuki started walking toward a carriage parked at the side of the road.  
  
Kel quickened her pace to keep up. "Your father was of the ambassadors sent to Tortall, was he not?" Kel asked.  
  
Yuki nodded. "The peace treaty fell to pieces when Princess Chisakami died." She paused briefly, allowing a footman to help her into the carriage. Kel did the same. "He went to Tortall to arrange a new marriage."  
  
"And what of you, Kel," she questioned. "Have you forgotten all you know of naginata?"  
  
"I like to think not," Kel said. "However, the training master was determined to drum out any Yamani techniques I picked up in my years here. All my practice was done in my rooms."  
  
"Foolish man. The Yamanis were outraged when were heard you were not allowed to stay," Yuki told her.  
  
Kel glanced at Yuki, not letting her surprise show. "How do the Yamanis know?" she asked. "I was only told little more than a week ago."  
  
The corners of Yuki's eyes crinkled. "Everyone knows."  
  
Kel looked at Yuki, resigning herself to the fact that she would get nothing more out of her. She opened her mouth to say something, when Yuki interrupted.  
  
"We're here." They exited the carriage. "I am to show you to your room, so that you may prepare for your welcoming feast."  
  
"A feast?" Kel asked. She knew she was to be given a welcome, but a banquet in her honor was not expected.  
  
"A daughter of the house of Mindelan is always welcomed among the Yamani, Keladry."  
  
Kel whirled around to see who spoke to her. She bowed with the respect due to Prince Eitaro noh Nakuji. "Your Highness," she murmured. "You grace my family with this honor."  
  
The prince merely nodded and continued on.  
  
Yuki began to walk again. "So Kel," she said. "Will you be joining me with the armsmistress Nariko?"  
  
"Will she ever retire?" Kel muttered. "She has to be at least seventy."  
  
Yuki opened her fan in front of her face, hiding a smile. "I think you will have to ask her. But I believe she is seventy-eight." Yuki opened a door, and went inside. "You will be staying here. I hope you find it satisfactory."  
  
Kel looked around. The room was spacious. A silk rug covered the floor. The bed was large, though very low to the ground, as a typical Yamani bed was. A wide table with no chairs sat on the ground. "This is fine. When am I to be ready for this feast?"  
  
"Three hours. I'll send for a maid."  
  
Kel looked at her old friend. "Thanks, Yuki. It's good to see you again." Yuki bowed and exited.  
  
Kel flopped onto her bed. Her belongings had already been brought in. She would have to get more kimonos, but other then that, she was well prepared for her long stay at the Yamani Islands.


	3. Default Chapter

mygerbil: Good. You just might.  
  
Smidjett: Thank you. And that probably will happen for a bit.  
  
PsychoLioness13: Sorry about the long wait between updates. But here's a new chapter!  
  
ally: Thanks. I try.  
  
Dragon Girl Revlis: Thank you. I shall grant your wish for me to keep writing.  
  
Jedi Keladry: It does make a difference, although ultimately, the decision is Kel's not mine or yours.  
  
sw33t t3mptations: Thank you.  
  
dawn of the new world: Thanks. The reason it has taken me so long is that I couldn't really figure out how to interpret them either.  
  
Midnight Knight: Thanks, I plan to do so.  
  
Tears Washed Away: Well thanks. However, I think your ship hints were too subtle for me to catch. Who do you want Kel to end up with again?  
  
DaughterofDeath: Yes ma'am.  
  
Princess Alyssa: I accidentally put your review response in Chapter 2 when I revised it. Go to that to read it.  
  
Griffingirl: I'm quaking in my boots. Seriously, I'm quivering. I'll get it up as soon as my Muse allows.  
  
YellowPost-ItNote: Thanks. That's probably the best compliment I've received on my writing.  
  
Here we go!!  
  
Three years later.....  
  
Kel retired to her room after leaving a typical Yamani gathering early. One can only take so much gazing at the moon reflected in ponds surrounded by cherry blossoms. She slipped away to write a letter to her parents before Yuki returned.  
  
She plopped onto the floor and leaned back against the bed, propping her feet up on a table. Her room at the palace was airy and large, but the emperor was on progress, and she was with him. This room was much smaller, and she shared it with Yuki. She rummaged around in her sack, and pulled out some writing utensils.  
  
_Dear Mama and Papa,  
  
I'm enclosing several packets of green tea, since you are running out and I know how expensive it is in Tortall. The progress is almost over, and we should be returning to the capital within two months. I decided not to return to Tortall yet, but I certainly am glad that Ady's betrothed's grandmother approved of her. _

_Nariko is putting me through my paces again, though I have been getting better. She was furious yesterday when we threw her a surprise party for her eightieth birthday. To quote her, "We are on progress! What kind of impression will this foolery make on the noblemen? And YOU! I certainly expected better from the daughter of Ilane. You will wish you can die after training tomorrow." She was right. She threw me into a tree twice.  
  
Sorry that Princess Tinyakami didn't work out for the treaty. They may have told the king that it is because she is ill and sickly, but I'll share something with you. She's not. She's pregnant. The emperor was so furious with her. I don't even like her, but I felt sorry for her. She was sent to live in the mountains with her uncle who had fallen out of favor, and her lover was executed. As always, the emperor sends his regards. Tell my siblings that I love them  
  
Kel  
_  
Kel looked up at the sound of a door swinging open and closed.  
  
"Care to explain what that was about," Yuki asked, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"I am sure that I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about."  
  
"Liar. I saw you and Rukoven together. You talked to him the entire night! You can't fool me." Yuki paused. "Not that I blame you. He is very good looking, and he seems very sweet. His older brother courted me."  
  
"Who in this whole gods forsaken country has _not_ courted you," Kel muttered, her fan hiding a smile.  
  
"I will choose to not to respond to that comment," Yuki replied loftily.  
  
The next day...  
  
Kel rose before dawn as habit insisted. She dressed in a kimono, and slipped out of the door and into the gardens. Seeing a familiar figure by a fountain, she walked over to see him. "Good morning, Rukoven." He turned, and smiled at her.  
  
"And good morning to you. Did you enjoy yourself last night?"  
  
"No," was her frank answer. He chuckled. "And don't you pretend that you did either, Koven. It won't work with me."  
  
"I would never dream of it," he responded, lightly brushing her forehead with his lips. "Come walk with me." Smiling, she took the proffered arm. "So," he said, leading her through the gardens, into the labyrinth. "We are to arrive at my home next."  
  
"I know. You are going to stay with the progress aren't you?" Kel asked. "You won't stay there?"  
  
"I don't know," Koven answered. "Both options are open to me. I am weighing the pros and cons of both."  
  
"Well surely there are more pros to staying with the progress! If you do not, who knows when you'll return to the palace? Please, Koven?"  
  
He continued to walk, quickening his pace slightly. "Well, I might not see you for a while, but I have not seen my family either. I want to spend some time with my nephew."  
  
Koven halted in his steps. "However, there are several reasons for staying with the progress. But, somehow I find that the only one that matters is standing right in front of me." He took Kel's face in his hand and brought his lips to hers.  
  
Kel's mind spun. She gently pushed him away. "Koven," she breathed. "What was that?"  
  
He smiled, and brought his face down back to hers. Hidden by the hedges, they stayed and kissed until the sun came up.  
  
Kel returned to her room to grab her glaive for morning practice. As she walked in, she sighted Yuki perched on the edge of the bed. "Where have you been, Keladry of Mindelan?"  
  
"In the gardens, Your Highness."  
  
"That is the respect I should receive." Yuki stood and walked to where Kel stood, squinting up into her face. "And you have been well and thoroughly kissed."  
  
"What?" Kel sputtered before her Yamani mask took over and she was able to compose herself. "I am sure I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about," she told Yuki disdainfully.  
  
"I bet," she replied, grabbing her own glaive and exiting the room. Kel turned and followed her. "So Kel. Do you know where we are traveling to today?"  
  
"Koven's hometown."  
  
"And do you know who else lives there?"  
  
Kel looked over at Yuki. "No, great one. Please enlighten us lesser mortals."  
  
Yuki covered her face with her fan, hiding a smile. "Remember Shinko?"  
  
"Cricket?"  
  
"That's the one."  
  
"Oh good, I haven't seen her since the Midwinter after I arrived here," Kel said, as they arrived at the practice courts.  
  
"Well, she's here. But don't expect her to be in good spirits. She's betrothed to a horrible old man with a horrible reputation and a horrible family."  
  
"GIRLS!" someone roared. "STOP CHATTING AND STRETCH! YOU THINK LEARNING TO DEFEND YOURSELF IS A GAME? WHERE WILL YOU BE WHEN YOU'RE CORNERED BY A RAPIST IN A DARK ALLEY?"  
  
"Raise your hands if you love Nariko," Kel muttered as she grabbed her feet with her hands and pushed her legs straight.  
  
A/N: Those of you who are confused about the Yuki/Shinko situation, reread Kel and Shinko's meeting in Squire. Shinko did not tell Kel her station, so she would not be intimidated.


End file.
